


The Meaning of Worth

by devilsduplicity



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob tends to lose the games they play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Worth

**Who:** Jacob/Esau  
 **What:** Jacob tends to lose the games they play.  
 **When:** S6  
 **Word Count:** 322  
 **Warnings:** PG; slight mentions of slash

 

He say's Brother like it's his name.

Black to white, they'll play their game, and most of the time black wins.

Now he wonders if Jacob had _let_ him win this whole time. Now he wonders if the game has turned to reality.

Mother had thanked him for her death. Why would Jacob be any different?

The ashes are still burning, but he doesn't have much time.

"Brother," he hears, and when he turns there is no one there.

Jacob sees him for who he is, not the puppet he's been parading around inside. Black says marionettes are fun. White says its wrong.

Black says, "Did mother tell you that?"

White says, "It's _wrong_."

Not like it matters. He's always made up his own rules. Jacob was only ever good at following them.  
   
   


*******

  
   
   
When he kisses him, it's like he's saying Brother.

It's always a benediction; the soft press of lips against his eyelids, the pressure felt along his cheek, his forehead.

Black says he wants more.

White kisses him again, on the nose, then smiles because he thinks he's so clever.

"Come with me, Jacob. Let's leave this island."

He's never understood Jacob's obsession with the place. To one, it's a prison. To another, it's home.

Mother lied about a lot of things. She could have been lying about the island, too.

Black says this. She could have been tricking them, she could have been wrong, she could have been _lying_.

White won't believe him. White will always follow orders -- even if they're wrong.  
   
   


*******

  
   
   
The next time they play the game, Jacob wins.

He smiles long and slow and says, "See? Good _can_ prevail."

"You've lost more times than I can count," the other points out, clearing the board and setting up for a new game.

Jacob leans forward and touches his brother's hand.

"Yes, but it was worth it."

  
 


End file.
